<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're always my kid by Cyn_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260024">You're always my kid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Writes/pseuds/Cyn_Writes'>Cyn_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Irondad and Spiderson requests [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, Jealous Peter Parker, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, request</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Writes/pseuds/Cyn_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Peter isn’t himself after the snap and is feeling insecure now that Morgan is here. He is jealous and kinda sad that he is no longer Tony’s kid. So he is quiet and doesn’t spend as much time with Tony since Tony is always choosing Morgan over him. Peter then tells Tony about his feeling one night, and Tony explains that Peter has always been his kid. He then introduces Peter to Morgan as a little sister</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Irondad and Spiderson requests [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're always my kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE</p><p>PLEASE COMMENT</p><p>Request by SnowMione18</p><p> </p><p>I deleted the comment as a way of checking it off</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Don't get me wrong. I love Mr Stark. And Morgan! Morgan is a sweet kid! Funny, charming, pretty, what makes a cute kid. But it's always about her. After the first week after I came back, we haven't talked much. Other than the, "What's for dinner?" or "I'm going to bed!" or "Morning." We haven't hung out. I've only had a couple of lab days and it's been months! With May gone, I just feel alone. But clearly he doesn't want me around. So I won't be around. Except for meals, of course. </p><p>----------------</p><p>"Your favorite, Pete! Larb!" Tony smiles at me. I offer a weak smile and sit down at the table. Morgan comes bouncing up to the table and sits down. She imminently cringes. "What's this shit?" "Morgan," Tony sighs. "We don't say that word. And it's larb. Peter's favorite." She pouts. "Can we have pizza?" Mr Stark looks up at me. </p><p>"You wouldn't mind, would you? You have no idea how hard it is to get her to eat!" I smile. But the smile has nothing supporting it. "It's fine, Mr Stark. Besides. More larb for me!" But it's not fine. Because I thought we could just at least have larb together. He grins and Morgan shoves her food away. "I'm gonna go order some pizza!" Tony stands up and his daughter follows. I put her salad on my plate and sigh. I know that he's adopted me, but I'm not really his kid. Morgan is.</p><p>----------------</p><p>"Uh, Morgan!" I freeze. I'm standing in the doorway to the garage and find Morgan and Tony in the lab turned garage. Tony said it was a lab day. I was so excited. "Hey, kid!" Mr Stark looks up at me. "I invited Morgz. I'm gonna show her the ropes. That's what the kids say, right?" I roll my eyes and he chuckles. But there's no humor behind it. This was supposed to be our day. "Um, I was about to tell you that I'm not feeling that good. Maybe another day?" I lie. </p><p>"Aw." Mr Stark sighs. "I hope you feel better. Next time you can show her your web-shooters!" "Sure." Because it's always about Morgan.</p><p>------------</p><p>"Hey, kid." I look up at Tony from my bed. He's standing in my doorway. "I know you're feeling fine. What's up?" He sits down next to me. "I know I'm not your kid. I know that you have no reason to love me. I mean, I know you like me. But it's like I'm not even here. Morgan wants pizza. Morgan gets a lab day. Morgan wants to watch Frozen. I'm sorry. I'm being rude." I end in a whisper. He wraps his arm around me. "I'm sorry, bambino. But I've always loved you. I've always thought of you as a son. So did the others. Nat called us Irondad and Spiderson!" I huff out a laugh. "I'm so sorry I was so inconsiderate of your feelings. How about we kick Morgan out of the lab and use it for ourselves, okay?" I nod. So maybe it isn't all about Morgan.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>